Mi dulce compañera de trabajo
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo. Él la miraba y ella lo ignoraba. ¿No entendía que ella le gustaba?


Este One-Shot ha sido publicado también en Mundo SasuSaku.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mi "dulce" compañera de trabajo.<strong>

_Siempre era lo mismo. Él la miraba y ella lo ignoraba._

Nunca supo el porqué de su frialdad hacia él. Ella le miraba indiferente, no le sonreía como a otros hombres, ¡y hasta lo insultaba!

Era la única mujer que nunca mostró ningún sentimiento positivo hacia su presencia, imagen o aspecto físico. Él era guapo, talentoso, con un buen trabajo, inteligencia de sobra y muchísimo dinero. ¡Él era Uchiha Itachi!

Adonis para las mujeres, a excepción de ella, rival para los hombres, a excepción de Sasori Akasuna, y un dolor de cabeza para su jefe y hermano, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bah, su vida era perfecta pero lo único que no tenía era una mujer semi-perfecta, la perfección no existía y él debía saberlo. Pero ninguna de aquellas arpías de la oficina que se le confesaban cada dos por tres le resultaban siquiera atractivas. Sus ojos estaban simplemente puestos en aquella joven de hebras rosadas.

Pero no, Sakura ni atención le prestaba. Siempre hablando animada con Sasori No Akasuna, su eterno rival. ¿No podía darse cuenta de que él era el dueño de su corazón? Por lo visto, su presencia lograba irritar a la Haruno ya que con solo verlo su sonrisa desaparecía.

En ese preciso momento el moreno se encontraba mirando fijamente a la muchacha pero, esta al darse cuenta de ello, salió de su rango visual.

—**Siempre es lo mismo** —se dijo a sí mismo un tanto desanimado.

—**Siempre será lo mismo** —corrigió cierto hombre de ojos miel situándose al lado del escritorio de nuestro protagonista, ocasionando que este frunciera el ceño.

—**Gracias por tu apoyo, Sasori, eres muy amable** —comentó sarcástico el pelinegro.

—**Sólo te intento decir que mi prima nunca se fijará en nadie que no dé el primer paso** —expresó arrogante.

_¿Prima?_

—**¿Cómo que "prima"?** —cuestionó el Uchiha mirando fijamente al No Akasuna.

—**Sí, Sakurita es mi prima, hija de mis tíos Tsunade y Jiraya** —respondió él intentando no reírse en la cara de pobre multimillonario.

—**No te creo, es imposible que ella, alguien casi perfecto, sea siquiera pariente de un monstruo deforme como tú** —comentó negando con la cabeza.

Una vena bastante gruesa se hinchó en la frente del rival de Itachi, ¿acaso era un mito que él, el famosísimo prodigio Uchiha, era inteligente?, por lo visto sí. El ojimiel no lograba entender lo tonta que podía llegar a ser una persona. Suspiró con pesadez, se frotó con cansancio sus sienes para luego fijar nuevamente su vista de color miel en la del idiota que tenía frente a él.

—**Querido, Itachi, deberías saber que el apellido de mi muy querida tía es No Akasuna** —comentó ocultando sus ganas de golpear al ojinegro en medio de su rostro.

Un _click_ hizo presencia en la cabeza del "prodigio". Todo, absolutamente todo, encajaba perfectamente. Sakura siempre le sonreía al pelirrojo por… ¡Por ser su prima!

—**Por lo visto tu cerebro ha comenzado a funcionar, y yo que pensaba que solamente tenías telarañas en el interior de tu hueco cráneo** —se mofó el joven recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del otro presente.

—**Cállate, fósforo barato** —se burló con una sonrisita arrogante logrando que su rival dejara de reír.

—**Y yo que te ayudo, si no hubiera sido por mí, tú jamás te habrías enterado de que Saku es mi pariente. Ah, en fin, te deseo suerte y te recomiendo que seas tú el que dé el primer paso** —recomendó.

—**¿Por qué me ayudas?** —quiso saber el moreno.

—**Te ayudo para que, en un futuro, seas torturado por el malhumor habitual de mi prima cabeza de fresa** —contestó para luego retirarse del lugar.

—**Hmp, idiota** —insultó en un susurro el joven buscando con la mirada a la dueña de su corazón.

Su visión no lograba encontrar a la muchacha de cabellos rosáceos. Decepcionado, se levantó de su asiento con el fin de encontrar a la Haruno a pie. Buscó en las demás oficinas, en el despacho de su hermano y jefe, el cual lo hecho con una patada en el trasero, literalmente hablando; en los baños femeninos, en donde casi fue violado por un grupo de mujeres con problemas hormonales, y en la fotocopiadora de la empresa.

_Bah, su vida resultaba bastante complicada._

Dio varias vueltas por todo el edificio y ¡nada! No encontró absolutamente nada relacionado con ella, excepto al idiota de Sasori. Itachi se frotó con ansiedad sus manos, estaba nervioso, sudoroso, ansioso y todo lo que terminara en "-oso". Tenía ganas de llorar, ¿por qué la vida era tan cruel con él?, una sola cosa era lo que quería y esa cosa, más bien persona, era nada más ni nada menos que aquella mujer que disfrutaba cautivarlo e insultarlo.

Un lugar era el único que le faltaba, dicho lugar era la azotea. Subió con velocidad las escaleras, cayéndose y rodando por las mismas cada cinco escalones. Su ropa estaba desarreglada, su cuerpo apestaba a sudor y su largo cabello se encontraba totalmente desarreglado. Rogaba al cielo que ella no fuera superficial o sino terminaría con el corazón roto, el orgullo por el suelo y puede que una que otra marca de una mano en alguna de sus pálidas mejillas. Al subir a su destino se encontró con que su amada joven estaba presente, mirando fijamente el paisaje que se podía observar. Itachi se intentó arreglar todo lo que su situación le permitía, lo cual lamentablemente no era mucho. Caminó a paso ansioso hasta la bella dama, quien, al percibir un desagradable olor, se dio vuelta quedándose asombrada al ver a un muy ¿gracioso y patético Uchiha?

—**¿Uchiha?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** —preguntó ella con un ceja artísticamente levantada.

—**Primero que nada, no me llames "Uchiha", llámame Itachi; segundo, me gustas y sé que yo también te atraigo, al menos físicamente, y tercero, Sasori me ha revelado que tú eres su prima** —explicó el chico intentando no tartamudear por el nerviosismo.

La de mirada jade sonrió de medio lado, su primo tenía una boca del tamaño de un autobús. Suspiró, no sería tan malo probar algo nuevo, ¿verdad?

—**Te pido una sola oportunidad, haremos lo que tú quieras, cuando quieras y donde quieras** —informó el muchacho con una leve sonrisa.

Bah, a la mierda la indiferencia y los insultos, debía admitir que Uchiha Itachi era muy guapo.

—**Una sola oportunidad, iremos al cine, después a un restaurante y luego, veremos lo que pasará** —avisó la chica.

—**Como usted diga, mi hermosa dama** —expresó bastante feliz.

—**En ese caso, te espero en mi casa a las siete de la tarde, la dirección se la puedes pedir al inadaptado de mi primo** —informó para luego acercársele al ojinegro y besar una de sus mejillas.

Sakura sonrió arrogante al ver aquel hermoso sonrojo que se había formado en el rostro del "prodigio", dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su puesto de trabajo. Después de todo los consejos de su jefe y futuro cuñado se le habían grabado en su memoria.

_—Actúa indiferente, insúltalo y él vendrá a ti —esa era la frase que Sasuke Uchiha le había dicho._

El Uchiha mayor, por su parte, se encontraba atontado. Una vez que hubo salido de su trance giró su rostro en la dirección por la cual la chica se había ido.

Estaba decidido, su "dulce" compañera de trabajo terminaría siendo su novia, cueste lo que cueste. Esa era la promesa personal de aquel joven enamorado.


End file.
